Eldalie
by Anubis3
Summary: Mary is kidnapped by the Elves. Who will regret it more? The elves or her?
1. Default Chapter

"His words are as good as his blades."

"Why should I trust a swordsmith to choose me a wife?!"

"Because your father appointed him. And because he forbade you to go."

"He is most infuriating, Haldir. Why not?"

"Perhaps he doesn't trust you to slip into the lands of men and steal yourself a woman of bravery, modesty and virtue?"

"Shut up Haldir."

Haldir smiled, and taking up his bow, left the porch with Valith still sitting on the steps, fuming over his parents' decision.

***************

"Andros!" Haldir called as he approached the forge.

Andros lay aside a finished arrow-point with the others, and turned. "Yes?" He asked, wiping his hands on his bare chest. "Celeborn has given you leave to take a party of four with you, only four men. They are to be your choice, but my say overrides." He smirked at the last bit, as Andros was an old friend one did not have to be serious around. 

Andros handed him an arrow-point. " I shall take Methren, Pariel, Harlos and Brenguil with me." Haldir protested while eyeing the blade. "Nay. You cannot have Brenguil. Take Ustren."

"Ustren?"

"Yes, the short one who keeps third night watch. He's a very good shot in the dark, a rare gift." 

Andros narrowed his eyes at Haldir, unconvinced. "Fine. I shall take him." His eyes were determined, but he had his doubts, Haldir could see from the set of his jaw.

"Then it is settled. Need you me to see you off?" Haldir gave him back the arrow-point. "Nay. Thankyou for the offer." He said it wryly, as it was a joke between them, 'seeing' one another off. Truth be told, it was just an excuse to 'accidentally' nock arrows at one another at an informal parting.

*****************

"Mary! Phone for you!" Mother called from downstairs.

Mary sighed heavily and rolled off her bed, hitting the floor with a thud, her artwork falling with her. She stood, stacking her papers on the pillows. "Coming!" She shouted down the hall, hoping Mother had heard.

Nearly tripping over a cat emerging from under the bed, Mary rushed downstairs to get the phone. Sliding in stocking-feet on the landing, she leaned over the rail and asked "Who is it?". Mother's face appeared around the kitchen doorway. 'Aunt Millie' she mouthed soundlessly, with the phone still pressed to her ear. Mary half-slid down the last few stairs, making a close save or two.

Into the kitchen she skated, sliding on the polished hardwood floors. Mom handed her the phone as she fell against the center island, Aunt Millie still jabbering away.

"And so then I told her that she was just being cruel and to get off of it, but then she says to me, she says Millie, you should talk. Would you believe the nerve of that woman? She's practically a seaman's wench living in that shabby little flat a block from the beach and..." Mary interrupted smoothly as her aunt paused for a breath. "Hey Aunt Millie, it's Mary, how are you?"

"I'm fiiine my dear, how've you been?"

Mary twirled her fingers in her hair. "Good. Why'd you call me?"

"I need you to babysit Jeremiah for me tonight from around eight until.....oh hell, just stay the night. I'll pick you up in about an hour, alright?"

"Okay." Mary agreed, having no previous plans.

"Good. Let me talk to your mother, there's a good girl."

Mary handed the phone back to her mother, whose eyes widened and she tried to crawl into the cupboard she'd been peering in when she realized who was on the other end. Stilling her gibbering, Mother put the phone to her ear and said tentatively "...hello?" Millie's jabbering started up again and Mary trotted upstairs to shower.


	2. Chapter II

"Do you want some spaghetti?" Mary asked.

"No. Want icee!" Jeremiah demanded.

"You have to eat food first. How about a pork chop?"

"Noooooo!"

Mary sighed in frustration. "Some soup?"

"Icee."

"Chicken and cheese casserole?"

"ICEE!!"

"Don't yell at me."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"Fine. You're going to eat chicken and cheese casserole with me, and I'll watch Bambi with you."

And with that Mary stormed into the kitchen to make the food. Jeremiah still sat on the couch with his arms folded over his chest, following her with a glare.

Mary sighed, loathing that she wasn't two years older and able to drive. It was nine before she got any food into Jeremiah, and ten before she was able to herd him and the dog upstairs to bed. After getting them settled, she sat down outside the door with one of her aunt's smutty romance novels and listened to them play quietly, winding down for bed. 

When she was satisfied they were asleep, she put the book back where she'd found it, wrinkling her nose at the cover art of a shirtless man and scantily-clad woman. 'Ew. Het smut. We need us some good man on man lovin. Too bad I'm stuck here with no internet.' She thought to herself as she headed downstairs. 

After cleaning the living room, she went on to the kitchen, emptying the dishwasher and loading it. It was about eleven when she began rummaging the pantry, settling on oriental cup-a-soup. She added water and stuck it in the microwave, setting the time and turning. As she headed back toward the living room she saw something outside the glass doors.

Already in the living room, she paused. 'Did I just see a man with a longbow in my aunt's garden?' She asked herself. Slightly amused, but quite afraid, she crept into the kitchen and looked out at the darkened garden. Nothing. Nothing at all. Just bushes and flowers. Mary sighed in relief and locked the kitchen door. Her aunt had keys. She turned, and froze. 

There were five longhaired blonde men in her aunt's kitchen. All tall, all archers, but for one with a sword. Her eyes widened. Only two had bows pointed at her, the other two slipped off toward the other part of the house. The one with the sword stepped toward her, and she reached behind her, finding only Jeremiah's two-foot long baseball bat. She gripped it one handed and swung, connecting with him right in the shoulder. He jumped back. "Get the fuck out of my house!" she yelled and swung again. The three of them escaped out the front door, the other two joining them as they left.

Her heart pounding, Mary walked slowly to the front door. She reached for the knob and pulled it closed. Only when it was closed did she move swiftly, locking it fast, both the deadbolt and handle. If the door had had a crossbar, she'd have bolted that too.

Standing in the quiet, the microwave beeped, jerking her back to reality. She took the hot food out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl. 'Was I dreaming?' She wondered. The bat still lay on the mat in front of the door where she'd dropped it to lock the deadbolt. "Maybe Jeremiah left it there.' She curled up on the couch with her bowl of soup. She watched TV for a while, the uneasiness already fading.


	3. Chapter III

She woke with a start when Aunt Millie came in the font door. "Are you still up?" He aunt asked, hanging up her coat. Mary shook her head no, and got up. "Let's go upstairs then, and you can sleep in Robert's son's bed. He hasn't used it since his last holiday away from college." Millie said cheerfully, herding the sleepy teen upstairs ahead of her. 

Mary flopped down on the bed, and removed her shirt and jeans, tossing her socks off the end of the bed. She lay down and yawned, pulling the covers over her head.

It wasn't thirty minutes later before the sound of soft footfalls crept across the roof. More followed, pausing to peer in each window. They stopped at Mary's, and soft scrapings ensued. Moments later the window rode up, held by slim, long fingered bowmen's hands. Andros slipped past the curtains and stood silently in the dark as his eyes adjusted. Ustren and Pariel followed, standing behind him.

Mary stirred in her sleep, throwing one arm up above her head onto the pillow. They froze. Andros crept closer to her and looked down at her in the dark. He smiled. Since she'd already seen them, they couldn't risk leaving her here. She was a good choice anyway, they had already decided on her when they'd entered the house the first time. Her lashes were soft black on pale cheeks, with a few faded smatterings of freckles on her cheekbones. Her lips were full, her lower one trapped between her teeth in sleep. She was a beauty, and he sighed softly. Ustren leaned over his shoulder to see as well.

He gently slipped rope around one slim wrist, and reached under the covers for the other, tying them together. Andros reached under the covers, his hand tracing the small breast and lean belly. Lightly he lifted the waist of her undergarment, and biting his lip, sought. She moaned and woke, her eyelashes fluttering. She looked at them a moment, and as her eyes focused they went wide. She screamed, but it was muffled by Pariel's palm. She bit him, and his eyes went wide, but he made no sound. Blood appeared on her lips around his hand. She was fighting now, kicking and squirming. Andros had already verified that she was a virgin and pulled his hand away. Ustren

 pulled his hand out and quickly replaced it with the nearest thing handy, his mithriel belt. It was broad and decorative, but it sufficed to silence her. 

His hand was bleeding, and he wrapped it in the end of his tunic. Ustren managed to tie her ankles and with and Andros's help they dragged her across the room and handed her out to the others. Methren and Harlos caught and held her. When Pariel, Andros and Ustren emerged, Andros closed the window and Pariel tore his shirt for a bandage. Ustren pulled his tunic over his head and with some assistance put it on the girl, not minding wearing only his shirt and leggings, so long as he had his bow.

They alighted the roof much the same way, and carried her thus. About a half mile from the house was a stand of thick woods where they had hidden the horses, but Mary didn't know that, and felt herself to be in the hands of what were surely the oddest rapists she'd ever seen. When they neared the woods and she saw them, she renewed her struggles to escape, managing to catch the one with the injured hand in the crotch, or at least the upper thigh. She thought she saw a smirk flicker on the face of another one, but wasn't sure.

Tramping through the woods was surprisingly quiet, even if her legs were getting as scraped on what seemed like every single tree. When they reached the horses, the one with the injured hand re-bandaged his hand properly, glaring at her the while out of the corner of his eye. She glared back from where they'd set her at the base of an oak. After about five minute's rest, the one with the sword walked up and cut the bonds on her feet, hauling her standing by the ones on her hands. She recognized his face as the one who had molested her previously, and brought her knee up, intending to catch him in the crotch. He sidestepped easily, and gave her a smile as her pulled her along. The wet leaves stuck to her bare feet as he drug her to one of the horses. 

Quite against her will, he lifted her up by her waist and sat her on the horse, with only a blanket between her and the animal's spine. The horse's hairy sides were warm against her calves, and she rocked back and forth a bit to get her hips comfortable. Andros smiled. He turned to his men. "Let us ride." He announced, and they all rose or appeared from their resting places and mounted. He swung up behind the girl and heeled his mount. The doorway Celeborn and Galadriel were keeping open for their son's bride-hunters was less than a mile to the north.


	4. Chapter IV

"Valith, Andros and his company have returned." Haldir told the boy who was hard at his lessons. Valith leapt up. "Have they her with them?" His eyes were wide. "Yes, but steady yourself, for you won't get to see her until tomorrow besides a simple introduction today." Haldir stood aside to let Valith through the door.

"Won't you dress nicely first? I'm sure she'll be busy doing the same." Haldir suggested and was nearly run over again as Valith changed direction suddenly and headed back into his room. "Yes, yes. Should I wear the gray tunic or the green?" He asked, holding both garments. 

Haldir sighed. "Gray."

*******

"Don't *touch* me!!" Mary yelled, swinging a punch heavy enough to deck at the nearest woman and cowered in the corner when she backed away. 

"Amin n'rangwa edanea." Lidith sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't understand them either." Her sister said of the humans in general.

"We're only trying to help her!" Milith, the youngest fussed.

"Amin hiraetha, Amin mere lle saira." Lidith reached out to the girl, who cowered, hands tucked into fists.

"Don't apologize, she doesn't even understand what you're saying." Milith sulked. Ignoring her, Lidith crept closer and gently touched the girl's shoulder, meaning to be reassuring. Mary swung hard and connected with Lidith right in the jaw. Her other fist followed, nailing Lidith in the gut. She dropped like a stone. Mary kept to her corner, daring the others to come near her. "Milith, go get Andros, he said to if there was any trouble. Go." Anari said softly to her sister.

Milith left, and found Andros in the forge. "The girl, she's decked Lidith and she refuses to let us dress or bathe her. Anari sent me to get you to help." Andros sighed and left off pumping the bellows. He followed her up to the women's bathing quarters, and was surprised when he walked inside. Mary still stood in the corner, and Lidith sat with Anari rubbing her jaw tenderly.       

He walked to Mary, within her range. Not surprisingly, she swung her foot out at him to kick. He caught her foot, and lifted her right up in the air. She howled, and he grabbed with his other hand her leg down by the knee. Upside down, she swung helplessly at his ankles and calves, shrieking. Her tunic flipped up around her hips, baring even more of her legs. Slightly aroused, he walked across the room and dropped her into the tub of water. She popped up spluttering and he pushed her back in. She scowled at him, wet, clothed and angry.

He smirked ever so slightly at her and she jumped up and gave his knees a pull towards herself, toppling him into the tub. He tried to surface, and she held him down, but she was no match whatsoever for his strength. He pulled her off and tossed her out of the water, tackling her and pinning her with his weight. She raged underneath him, soaked and angry. The three sisters huddled in the corner, frightened by the display. Finally her strength gave out and loathingly Mary turned her head to look Andros in the eye. They stared at one another a moment. He sniffed. "Lle holma ve'edan." He commented. "Fuck you." She replied.

He rolled off her, and she remained laying there. He motioned for the girls to go and wash her. They approached and Mary raised a fist. Andros cleared his throat. Mary's fist went to her side. The girls proceeded to wash her hair and comb it, Andros eyeing Mary whenever she flinched or looked to be pondering a takedown in revenge for a tangle. They removed her tunic, and she allowed this, meeting Andros's steady gaze the while, hands clenched. They removed her other garments and she blushed red, but Andros's black eyes never left hers, becoming slowly a source of strength. 

They dressed her in a long green gown, but left her feet bare. On her legs under the skirt they applied medicine on the scrapes, scratches and bug bites. Those stung so badly she looked down, and when she rose to leave the room with the three girls, she noticed that Andros had gone.

Elvish Translation (in order of use): I don't understand these humans. I'm sorry. I wish you understood. You smell like a human.  


	5. Chapter V

 Valith fidgeted quietly beside his mother and father, waiting for his cousins to bring the girl. Andros, dressed nicely in fresh clothes, stood with Haldir on the other side of his mother. A simple ceremony would seal their vows here today, and having never met her before, yet assured by all she was an excellent choice he was very anxious to meet her.

Lidith, Anari and Milith appeared, with a short, slim young woman between them. She kept her eyes averted, mostly on the tile floor under her feet. Her hair was pinned and braided up, and the pale green gown embroidered with white, fitted closely over her trim waist and small high breasts. Her slight hands were held by Lidith and Anari, as if she must be restrained lest she bolt. He could see that her hair was reddish blonde, darker than most of his people. 

His mother had already cautioned him that she was only his wife to bear him rightful heirs, that would be half-elven and given the opportunity to choose to be elven. Of course they would, because they would be raised elven, and would live longer than their mother. They stopped before them, and Lidith and Milith stepped aside, to stand witness to the match. 

Mary was frightened, but the one with the black eyes, her kidnapper, was there, so she dared not fight or flee. One of them stood in front of her, and young man by his hands, and seemed to be very upset or something. She glanced up shyly at his face, catching a glimpse of gray eyes before looking again at the ornate tiled floor. 

"Who speaks for this woman's virtue?" Galadriel asked, beginning the ceremony for her youngest son and the bride. This would be the place for the father or eldest brother of the girl to vouch for it, and so Andros did instead. "I do." He said and stepped forward. Valith might dislike him for being a common smith, but his word was as good as any. 

"Valith, give her the token of your promise, and take her hands." Was the next instruction. With shaking hands, he slipped a finely made chain set with a clear mountain stone about her neck, reaching past her downcast face. When he took her hands, she looked into his eyes, longer this time, and he could see that they were blue tinged with green before she turned away. Her small hands were warm within his, and he began to lose his chill holding them. "In acceptance of the token of promise lady, say the words of assent." His mother said.

"Amin naa lle nai." Valith whispered to her, catching her eyes and giving a lift of his brows that she was to repeat it.

"Amin naa lle nai." She said uncertainly, not pronouncing the words well.

"Kneel for your blessings." Galadriel continued, her lips tightened over her son's choice of words. They knelt, Valith first, leading by example. The girl followed.

Galadriel and Celeborn blessed them both, and bade them rise together. After that it was done. Valith led her gently away, taking her for a walk in the garden before the evening feast. 

She looked at him every time he did not look directly at her as they walked. He hummed a song to himself, still holding one of her hands in his. Mary sighed. 'Have I gone crazy? Am I dreaming?" She wondered to herself.

After a short walk, he took her back up the path to the meeting hall, where a feast was laid out. Orophin greeted him with a nod, on his way out as they were in, and left the door open. 

As they went through the door, their clasped hands brushed her waist, and Valith got butterflies. Mary raised an eyebrow at his discomfort and chanced a slight smile, which pleased those who saw them enter.

Sitting on a low bench at the table between the one who'd held her hand all afternoon and the important looking couple, his parents, she guessed, Mary picked at the food. Light vegetables, meat and fruits adorned the plate, and a glass of simple wine graced the carved table in front of her, but none of it made her hungry. "Malia ten' yulna?" The one beside her asked quietly, offering her the cup beside her plate. She shook her head no, but he didn't seem to understand and so she just took it from him, setting it back on the table. 

Her met her eyes. She sighed. He seemed so worked up and forlorn. She patted his hand gently, and he smiled. She gave him a small one in return.


	6. Chapter VI

Valith sat by the fire in his room, sharpening his daggers. Mary stood in front of the window, looking out at the quiet night. Calmed by the rhythmic pull of sword on stone, she went out of Valith's sight and removed her gown, saying nothing to him. In her underwear, she crawled into the bed. 

Valith remained by the fire even as the sounds of her sobbing grew and faded away and she fell asleep. 'I will never touch her unless she asks me to.' He promised himself, and stretched out along the hearth to sleep, as a guardian. 

It was known, and it was noted. A deed of kindness as well as rejection.

**************************

When Mary woke, it took her a moment to remember where she was. She sat up in the big soft bed. A tunic made for sleeping was folded on the end of the bed, and she blushed to think that anyone had noticed her lack of it. 

She got up, and would have worn the green and white gown of the day before, but it was not where she had lain it. A gold and green one was in its place.  She put it on, managing with some difficulty the clasps down the back. She admired herself in the mirror a long time. She looked nothing like she remembered. Her long hair needed brushed from where she had taken it down the night before, but her face seemed thinner and she looked taller. Probably just the dress.

Having nothing else to do, she wandered out of the open door onto the patio, admiring the greenery and birdcalls. She saw a stairway leading down from this porch to another below, and went down the stairs. Three little boys chased one another back and forth amid the saplings in the garden on this level. They only gave her a passing glance or two. She continued on her way, coming at last a stand of trees.

Having nothing else to do, she wandered out of the open door onto the patio, admiring the greenery and birdcalls. She saw a stairway leading down from this porch to another below, and went down the stairs. Three little boys chased one another back and forth amid the saplings in the garden on this level. They only gave her a passing glance or two. She continued on her way, coming at last a stand of trees. 

She walked among them on the slope of a hill, reaching out to lovingly run her hand over the trunks of some she passed. She hummed softly as she went, lonely, bored and overwhelmed by the beauty of this place. 

Unbeknownst to her, elves in the bracken heard and some stole so close that her fingers brushed their faces as well as the tree trunks. Haldir smiled and slipped away into the deeper forest after following her silently to the stream.

Mary reached the stream and sighed. She turned and kept along its edge, the riverbed pebbles sliding softly under her untrained feet. She stopped to watch boys and girls at play, kicking water and wrestling with one another. From over the hill carried the sound of the forge, the rhythmic strike of the hammer on anvil as metal was pressed and coaxed and tortured into shape.

Mary followed the sounds, stepping up on roots to climb the steep hill, her hair falling in her face. Brushing it back with her hand, she crested the hill to see the forge alongside the stable, and changed her course. 

She breathed deep of the air from inside the forge as she passed, smelling stale water, hot iron, man sweat and horse, rich smells. She smiled and stepped into the low-roofed barn. 

It was very open, hardly more than vines and trees making up the walls and roof. Horses nickered and she reached out to lay her palm against the velvety muzzle of a chocolate mare nearby. The mare whinnied and leaned into her hand, and with a hearty smile Mary rubbed her ears and patted her long face. 

Someone spoke behind her. "M'lady, wish to.... rye yonder cow?" it was spoken in heavily accented broken old English, but Mary understood. She turned to see a blonde elf in the stall with a strawberry roan, bridling the animal. "You speak English?" She asked, incredulous. "Talk...of Men.... yes." Came the faltering reply, the fellow looking frustrated at not being good with the launguage.

"My name is Mary." She said, pointing to herself. "Who are you?" She turned toward him. His brows knit and he seemed to be thinking long and hard for the answer in her launguage, but gave up and answered simply "Rumil." He extended his hand to shake hers, smiling. "Mirie." he said, pronouncing it incorrectly. She was so glad to have found someone else that spoke English tears came to her eyes. 

"You...rye Absinath?" He pointed to the mare. Mirie nodded, wiping her eyes and looking off at the trees to distract herself from crying. He blanketed and bridled the mare, then gave her a step up, leading the mare out under the open sky first. "Wait...Rumil" He pointed to the horse inside that he had been grooming. "Karon." He said, gesturing that she should wait for him. So she did, patting the mare and leaning forward against Absinath's neck. 

Rumil led out Karon and mounted the gelding effortlessly, and spurred him to action with his legs. Absinath was happy to follow, and Mirie enjoyed the sunshine and wind.


End file.
